


games

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [202]: smile. Larxene likes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	games

She could have had any of them, truly, if she'd wanted. 

Some of them she did have, in her own way. Demyx she painted with blue and green bruises, a canvas of ocean hues. For Marluxia, she used her knives and watched, enthralled, because the color she spilled was so much deeper than a rose. Xigbar was weak, pathetic; he cringed when she just raked her nails down his chest. She always played roughest with Zexion—she delighted in the miniscule flinches that broke his constant composure. 

None of it ever lasts, though. No hearts mean no scars, no broken bones. Their lack robbed her of all rewards. 

Axel never wanted any part in her games. But a queen never falls to a pawn, not really. 

_Beautiful._ He doesn't so much say it as mouth the word, but she knows what he means, where his gaze drifts. She watches Roxas slice through a Heartless, then another, and she can't help but concur. 

Larxene tosses her head back like a lioness and leans against Axel's shoulder. She moves closer and grins, counting all the ways she can break his new toy.


End file.
